User blog:Jupiterblader/Legendary blader battles
Hey everyone it's Jupiterblader! I think that the coolest part of the beyblade anime is the legendary bladers and I want to see what would happen in head to head battles between some of them. But because of the fact that Gingka, Ryuga, and Rago have already been proven to be stronger than the others, they will be taken out of this. So the bladers in this are Dynamis, Tithi, Yuki, Chris, Kenta, Kyoya, Aguma, and King (4D). The weekly voting will be finalized on Saturday every week, until we have a winner. It's easy to vote, just enter the names of the bladers you think will win this week in the coments below, you may only vote once, and contributers are aloud to vote. I will also previde custom pictures for each battle. Also in the event of a tie i will vote as a tie breaker. So vote for the best legendary blader, Let it Rip! Week one The Legendary Eight Kyoya vs Chris Chris and Kyoya both went out of their way to make other bladers miserable on their debuts. Kyoya was head of the Face Hunters and Chris illegally, knocked many bladers out of the Beyster Island Tournament. Lets see who makes who miserable. Kyoya wins by a one vote Aguma vs Kenta The Centaur and the Titan will go head to head. Aguma has proven to be a strong, powerful blader on more than once. However, Kentas' new legendary blader power is unknown and he could be equal to Ryuga for all we know or he could just be next to Bao. Who will win? Kenta comes out on top by a vote Dynamis vs King Both of their beys are based off of greek/roman gods. Dynamis is a master stratigist, while King is a strong and easily angered blader. Dynamis could use this to his advantege making King putty in his hands, as he did to Gingka and Ryuto. But Kings quick acting could make strategy pointless. King wins by four votes Yuki vs Tithi When Tithi came to join the others in the temple of Hades he was wearing his mask, which scared Yuki. What if they fought? Tithi is small, but strong as he was able to defeat Aguma on his own. But Yuki is an astronomer and scientist giving him more knowledge about the secrets of unusual things in beyblade. The god of funeral vs the lord of wind and storms. Tithi dominates by eleven votes Week 2 The Mighty Four Kyoya vs King The fiercest legendary bladers get into a battle, perhaps it happened by fate, perhaps it was the others temper that started this battle. Both haven't come close to beating the mighty Ryuga, but beating each other, thats anouther matter. Neither one is going down easilly. Kyoya wins 4-2 Kenta vs Tithi The shortest legendary bladers will go head to head. Both are eager to battle and put on an amazing show when they battle,but the question still remains; who will win? Tithi wins 4-3 Week 3 The Final Battle Tithi vs Kyoya They faced the rest now its the battle of the best. You have picked the undefeated Tithi and one of Gingkas' greatest rivals! They have faced off before, but Tithi wasn't his normal eager self when this happened. What if he treated Kyoya like he did Aguma, who he beat easilly the first time, unlike Kyoya who lost on his first encounter. But being Gingkas' greatest rival (besides possibly Ryuga) Kyoya is definatly a tough nut to crack. It's the battle of the champs! Kyoya wins 9-5 Champion Everyone,the battle is over, I enjoyed three awesome weeks seeing you guys vote, but alas all good things must come to an end. The winner, in my opinion, faced the toughest oponents. He faced the mighty Chris, the fiercesome King, and the undefeated Tithi. He managed to defeat every single one, give it up for the King of Beasts, Kyoya! Category:Blog posts